Liste der Musikfilme
__INDEX__ Dies ist eine Liste der Musikfilme, die alphabetisch angeordnet sind.Angaben aus IMDB übernommen 0..- 9.. A - E F - J K - O P - T U - Z o. IA * Baby Snakes (Film) * Die Band, die sie Pferd nannten * Banditenlied * Bandits * Bandslam – Get Ready to Rock! * Beat Street * Bei Dir war es immer so schön * Beijing Bastards * Der Bettelstudent (1936) * Big Dreams and Broken Hearts: The Dottie West Story * The Big Four Live from Sofia, Bulgaria * Bitter Sweet * Blau blüht der Enzian * Blau ist der Himmel * Blaue Bohnen für ein Halleluja * Blühender Blödsinn * Bonjour Kathrin * The Boys from Syracuse (Film) * Breakin’ * Breaking the Ice * Brennende Langeweile * Broadway-Melodie 1936 * Die Buddy Holly Story * Bühne frei für Marika * B’Day Anthology Video Album * Café Europa (1960) * Café Malaria * Camp Rock * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam * A Canção de Lisboa * Capriccio (1938) * Carmen (1983) * Casino de Paris (Film) * Center Stage * Charley’s Girls (Film) * Cilly (Film) * Cinderella (1997) * Comeback (1982) * Die Commitments (Film) * Conny und Peter machen Musik * O Costa do Castelo * Countryman – Verschollen im Dschungel * Crossroadblues – Pakt mit dem Teufel * Die Csardasfürstin (1951) * La Cucaracha (Kurzfilm) * Dancing Pirate * Daniel, der Zauberer * Das haut den stärksten Zwilling um * Davon träumen alle Mädchen * Dead Ahead * DEFA Disko 77 * Deichking * … denn die Musik und die Liebe in Tirol * Die Deutschmeister * Die Diebin von Bagdad * Die Glenn Miller Story * Disco Superstar * Dornröschen * Double Platinum – Doppel Platin! * Drei Mäderl um Schubert * Drei Mann in einem Boot (1961) * Drei süße Mädels * Die Dreigroschenoper (1962) * Dreivierteltakt am Broadway * Drumline (Film) * Du bist Musik * Du bist wunderbar * Fado, História d’uma Cantadeira * Fantasia * Fantasia 2000 * Feuerwerk (Film) * Fiakermilli – Liebling von Wien * Der Fischer von Louisiana * Five Easy Pieces – Ein Mann sucht sich selbst * Die Fledermaus (1962) * Fleisch ist mein Gemüse (Film) * Der fliegende Holländer (1964) * Flying Down to Rio * Der Formel Eins Film * Die Försterchristl (1952) * Fraktus * Die Frau meiner Träume * Freddy und das Lied der Prärie * Freddy und das Lied der Südsee * Freddy unter fremden Sternen * Der Fremdenführer von Lissabon * French Can Can * Galopp ins Glück * Die ganze Welt ist himmelblau * Gasparone (1937) * Geliebter Giorgio * Gib Gas – Ich will Spaß * The Girl Said No * Girls! Girls! Girls! * Gitarren klingen leise durch die Nacht * Glory Days (Film) * Go Into Your Dance * Going Places (1938) * Gold Diggers of 1937 * Die göttliche Jette * Graf Bobby, der Schrecken des Wilden Westens * Gräfin Mariza (1958) * The Great Lover * Die große Chance (1957) * Große Star-Parade * Der große Walzer * Grün ist die Heide (1932) * Grün ist die Heide (1972) * Ein Gruß aus Wien * Hab’ ich nur Deine Liebe * Hallo Janine * Eine Handvoll Noten * Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert * Happy-End am Wörthersee * Die Heartbreakers * Heima * Heimweh nach St. Pauli * Heintje – Ein Herz geht auf Reisen * Heißer Sommer * Hemlock Society * Hers to Hold * Ein Herz voll Musik * Heut’ gehn wir bummeln * Hi-Hi-Hilfe! * Hier bin ich – hier bleib ich * Hitting a New High * Hochzeitsnacht im Paradies (1962) * Das Hofkonzert * Der Hofrat Geiger * Honkytonk Man * Hop – Osterhase oder Superstar? * Hula-Hopp, Conny * Hurra, die Schule brennt! * Hustle & Flow * Das Jahr des Teufels * Der Jazz-Sänger * Der Jazzsänger (1927) * Ein jeglicher wird seinen Lohn empfangen… * Jetzt dreht die Welt sich nur um dich * Johnny Flash * Junge Leute brauchen Liebe * Just Imagine * K3 Bengeltjes * Der Kaiser und das Wäschermädel * Karneval der Liebe * Kauf Dir einen bunten Luftballon * Kein Mann zum Heiraten * Keine Lieder über Liebe * Kind der Donau * Kinderarzt Dr. Fröhlich * Der Klang des Herzens * Der König der Vagabunden * Das Konzert * Kora Terry * Krush Groove * Lady Henderson präsentiert * Laß die Finger von der Puppe * Lass es wie einen Unfall aussehen * Last Days * Lemonade Mouth – Die Geschichte einer Band * O Lendário Tio Liceu e os Ngola Ritmos * Liebe im 3/4-Takt * Liebe, Jazz und Übermut * Liebe, Tanz und 1000 Schlager * Liebesgrüße aus Tirol * Das Lied des goldenen Westens * Ein Lied geht um die Welt (1933) * Lieder klingen am Lago Maggiore * Live at River Plate * Live at Wacken Open Air 2006: A Night to Remember – A Journey Through Time * Live from Beyond Hell / Above Heaven * Live Shit: Binge & Purge * Live: Sold Out! * Ludwig van B. – Meine unsterbliche Geliebte * Die Lustige Witwe (1918) * Lustige Burschen * Die lustigen Vagabunden (1963) * Die lustigen Weiber von Windsor (1950) * Mad About Music * Magical Mystery Tour * Make a Wish * Mandolinen und Mondschein * Manhattan Merry-Go-Round * Der Mann ihrer Träume (1950) * Die Marx Brothers: Ein Tag beim Rennen * Die Marx Brothers im Kaufhaus * Märzmelodie * Maskerade * Mazurka der Liebe * Meer is nich * Mein Leben ist der Rhythmus * Mein Mann, das Wirtschaftswunder * Mein Schatz ist aus Tirol * Meine Frau macht Musik * Meine Tochter – Deine Tochter * Melodie und Rhythmus * Me Me Me * Menschen ohne Vaterland * Mexikanische Nächte * Die Million * Mississippi-Melodie (1936) * Mississippi-Melodie (1951) * Monrak – Magische Liebe * Montana Moon * Moscow Moods * Müllers Büro (1986) * Music Man * Musik fürs Leben * Musik in den Fäusten * Musik ist unsere Welt * Musik, Musik – da wackelt die Penne * Musik, Musik * Muß i denn zum Städtele hinaus Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Liste Kategorie: Liste (Film) Kategorie:Musikfilm